callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Belinski
:For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Loyalist helicopter pilot, see Nikolai. : Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Russian soldier who fought in World War II. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in World at War, but in Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps, as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Purpose Nikolai's reason for fighting the zombies is currently unknown. It may never be discovered as his memory was wiped by Element 115 as detailed by a document from Vbush. He, Takeo, and Dempsey are being observed by Richtofen. How he remembers his past if this is the case is something of a mystery.﻿ Biography Shi No Numa Character Bios Quotes Ascension/Quotes#Nikolai Belinski Trivia *He and Chernov share the same character model *Looking from his quotes, Nikolai is an alcoholic and likes vodka. *In Blood and Iron, when Dimitri Petrenko enters the train, the player will see two figures similar to Nikolai. One of them is probably Chernov, while the other one could be Nikolai. However, when he exits the train in Ring of Steel, there is only Chernov on the right. The other figure is nowhere to be found. He might have exited the train before reaching Pankow. *The PPSh-41 seems to be his weapon of choice. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki. *Before the war, he was apparently a Carpenter. *His hobby was apparently hunting, or he just carried two jobs before the war, as one of his quotes when he gets the Teddy bear is "In Russia, I kill bears TEN TIMES your size!". *Nikolai seems to be the only one of the playable characters who does not directly disrespect Dempsey. *There appears to be writing on Nikolai's bag, and upon closer inspection, it says Nikolai's Vodka. *Rarely, Nikolai will sing the jingle for Quick Revive when using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *Nikolai is apparently a Cossack, as one of his quotes are "This is not a good weapon for a Cossack!" Also, Richtofen refers to him as his "Cossack friend." *It seems that Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen all hate each other, but one of the bigger friendships lies between Richtofen and Nikolai. *Whenever Nikolai kills a zombie by knifing, he says a line. Knifing many zombies during insta kill can result in him saying over four lines simultaneously. *Sometimes, when buying the Bowie Knife, he will say "Good strong Russian steel", although it is invented and manufactured in America. *He is a father, as he says: "My daughter loved that fucking bear." *In Kino der Toten he has fingerless gloves in first person view but in 3rd person he has no gloves. *In Black Ops, his first-person character model is the same as Alex Mason's first person model in the level Vorkuta. *One of Nikolai"s new quotes is said without a Russian accent, and it does not even sound like him. This could be a dubbing problem. The quote is 'His head's at crotch level, do not get excited Dempsey." *During 115 in Kino Der Toten, Nikolai will sometimes sing along to one of the verses in his own version of that part. *In Kino der Toten Nikolai has a bandage on his arm, indicating he is injured. *Nikolai at one time in his life either lived or worked on a pig farm, as when he receives/buys a poor weapon, he will sometimes say "There were better weapons on my pig farm." *Nikolai has a sister, as sometimes in Kino der Toten, he will say "You shoot like my little sister, Takeo!" * He was married at least five times, and murdered at least three of them. The first wife was killed by a shotgun, the second by either a PPSh-41 or a PTRS-41, and the fifth wife, as previously mentioned, by an axe. Only his fourth wife was confirmed to have escaped alive. Even then, another Ascension quote may implied he chased this wife down, and promptly beat her to death with his own hands * Part of his left sleeve has been ripped off in Ascension. He is also covered in more blood and has more facial hair. * Nikolai's Matryoshka Doll in Ascension is the only one that will respond negatively if Nikolai interacts with it, saying "Ugh, you look like my sister". * Even though Nikolai respects Richtofen and vice versa, when Richtofen presses the "use" button on Nikolai's doll it says "I hate you, Richtofen." The dolls also reflect their respective character's personality, meaning Nikolai may hate Richtofen References Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai Belinski, Nikolai